


En bon voisinage

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Badgers, Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Otters, Penguin Team, Penguins, a bit of body horror, spanish guitar
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics autour de Marlene ;1ère et 2ème vignettes : Les manchots n'apprennent jamais. 3ème : La guitare de Skipper. 4ème : Julien se laisse draguer. 5ème : Plus forte que les Blaireaux ! 6ème : Une zone d'ombre.7ème : Ne pas être seule.8 et 9èmes : Des bouts d'aventure avec Private et Becky et Stacy.





	1. Voisinage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On leur fait coucou, les p'tits gars !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434910) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des mœurs de chacun, plus ou moins conciliables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En bon voisinage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Marlene, Penguin Team  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « [C’était] trop tôt pour ces conneries. »  
>  d’après Heera_Ookami sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’est trop tôt pour ces conneries, soupire Marlene. Elle aime ses voisins, pourtant, vraiment : le zoo c’est une grande famille, réunissant toutes ces espèces différentes et transcendant leurs différences. Ils ont appris à vivre en bon voisinage, les diurnes, les nocturnes, les crépusculaires ; comme ce sont les soigneurs qui s’occupent de tout personne ne pense à la question des régimes alimentaires.

Mais les excentricités des Manchots dépassent toutes les petites incompatibilités d’emploi du temps !  
Ce n’est même pas l’aube, ça n’est l’heure du lever d’aucun autre animal, et pourtant ils sont déjà debout, à patrouiller allées publiques et habitats privés…


	2. manchots - La morale de cette histoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand la morale échappe aux Manchots (et c’est souvent)…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La morale de cette histoire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Marlene  & les Manchots  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Non, effectivement, confirma Skipper, y en a qui n’apprennent jamais rien… »  
> d’après PresKunAnge sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Y’en a qui n’apprennent jamais rien, soupire Marlene en entendant, une fois de plus, la morale _complètement à côté de la plaque_ que les Manchots tirent de leur dernière aventure.

Mais comme elle continue à croire, envers et contre tout, que tous les animaux du zoo sont gentils – même si parfois un peu bizarres – elle ne peut toujours pas renoncer à tenter de leur faire voir ce qu’elle estime être le bon côté des choses. Après tout, peut-être que ce « jamais » n’est pas si définitif ?  
Un jour ils tireront un peu plus de sagesse des catastrophes auxquelles ils échappent !


	3. Skipper - La guitare...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bien oui Marlene aime la musique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La guitare fait toute la différence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Marlene/(la guitare de) Skipper  
>  **Genre :** pas romantique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Faut lâcher prise un peu ! » »  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** j’ai un trou de mémoire ; la guitare de Skipper fait son apparition tard dans la série, mais à quel moment, déjà ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Éprise, un peu mais pas beaucoup, de Skipper, bon d’accord : peut-être que Marlene l’est. Mais vraiment juste un peu, hein. Un tout tout petit peu.

Elle n’est pas sûre de pourquoi. Ce type est cinglé. Mégalomane. Obsédé par ses idées para-militaires. Oh, et à tendances misogyne et xénophobe en prime.

Mais à côté de ça, elle a quand même l’impression que parmi les animaux du zoo, il la tient en plus haute estime que la bestiole lambda. Qu’il tient à elle. Et il joue de la guitare.

…elle va plutôt dire qu’elle est éprise de sa guitare.


	4. Julien - Côté sauvage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene a commis une grave erreur !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La faute à son côté sauvage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Julien, (feral!)Marlene  
>  **Genre :** un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il ne s’en formalise pas : c’est vrai que c’est difficile de supporter la vue d’un tel charisme débordant de bogossitude. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Otter Gone Wild  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- C’est difficile de supporter le vue d’un tel _sh_ arisme débordant de bogossitude, je sais, mais quand même, essaie de contenir ta joie ? lâche Julien avec condescendance.

Marlene grince des dents sous les sous-entendus odieux. Oh, si elle osait, comme elle le remettrait en place !  
Mais elle tient à vivre en bon voisinage et elle a honte de son côté sauvage alors elle se retient. Elle espère bien qu’elle ne se retrouvera plus dans cet état mais…. on ne sait jamais…. si ça devait arriver…. un de ces jours…. elle espère un peu qu’elle lui refera le portrait à coups de griffes.


	5. blaireaux - Plus forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui aurait cru que la gentille loutre était aussi effrayante ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plus forte qu'elles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Becky, Stacy et feral!Marlene  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « J’ai compris pourquoi il ne te parle plus depuis une semaine. » »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Badger Pride  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une semaine, c’est vite passé. Becky et Stacy se raccrochent à cette idée. Allons. Courage. Plus que cinq jours et elles quitteront le Zoo de Central Park pour le reste de leur tournée dans le pays. On leur a promis un arrêt au Zoo de Hoboken très bientôt.

Les manchots ont aussi promis que tant que Marlene reste à l’abri des murs du zoo tout ira bien. Qu’elle ne dévissera de câble que si on l’en ressort de force. Elles ne savent pas si elles peuvent avoir confiance. Dans le doute, elles resteront elles-même sagement claquemurées dans leur enclos.


	6. mystère - Zone d'ombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une horreur surgie de nulle part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au creux des zones d’ombre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** (feral!)Marlene (x Antonio ?)  
>  **Genre :** horreur  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et il espérait bien recommencer. »  
> d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre ’12   
> **Avertissements :** body horror, non-con  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Comment c’est seulement ~possible~ ?_ se demande Marlene, terrifiée, en contemplant les deux choses gigotantes et glapissantes qui viennent de sortir d’elle. Quelque chose dans l’odeur du liquide qui mouille encore leur pelage l’apaise et voudrait lui faire simplement leur présenter le flanc.

Pourtant elle se rebelle contre la situation entière.  
Personne ne l’a inscrite au programme de reproduction. Elle ne se souvient d’avoir rencontré aucun mâle.

…Mais elle _sait_ qu’il y a des périodes dont elle ne garde aucun souvenir : quand elle se retrouve en dehors du zoo et vire sauvage. Qu’est-ce que ses instincts ont fait d’elle…


	7. Pour ne pas être seule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si elle pouvait trouver un gentil garçon !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour ne pas être seule  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Marlene et les mâles  
>  **Genre :** un peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Qu’il ne faut pas cacher ce qui est beau et que son joli derrière gagne à être exhibé, voire flatté si elle trouve un garçon qui saura l’apprécier."  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un garçon qui saura l’apprécier pour ce qu’elle est, se lamente Marlene, est-ce trop demander ? Les manchots sont gentils, mais ont tendance à la traiter avec condescendance. Elle aime bien Skipper mais oh qu’est-ce qu’il mérite un bon coup de patte dans le croupion, parfois. Souvent, même.

La différence entre oiseaux et mammifères, même aquatiques, doit être trop grande. Les lémuriens sont encore pires. Moins on en dira sur Julien et Mort mieux ça vaudra. Et Maurice est trop désabusé par…tout pour que même la joie naturelle de Marlene puisse le contrebalancer. Quant à son expérience malheureuse à l’extérieur…


	8. Stop !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...mais là, elle atteint son point de non retour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Stop !!  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Marlene/Becky/Stacy(/Private)  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** pourvu que Dreamworks et Nickelodeon ne sachent jamais…
> 
> **Thèmes :** prompts supplémentaires/de remplacement empruntés à un_perso   
> **Continuité :** _Badger Pride_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 25 - x une seule phrase, ~500

(26 - démons mornes)  
Tout à coup, les on-raconte pâlissent nettement face à la réalité. 

(27 - la douce nuit)  
Marlene aime ses nouvelles amies/cousines mais pour le moment n’aspire qu’à une chose : un peu de repos bien mérité. 

(28 - les cœurs des grands)  
Marlene a le cœur grand comme ça, mais parfois malheureusement, ça ne suffit pas pour réussir à aimer parfaitement tout le monde. 

(29 - un rythme câlin)  
Marlene est quelqu’un de tendre, à cœur, et voudrait bien quelque chose d’un peu plus calme. 

(30 - intensité)  
Elle atteint des sommets jamais envisagés avant !

(31 - juste retour des choses)  
Mais à force de monter, il va bien falloir redescendre à un moment ou l’autre, non ?

(32 - rivalité)  
C’est… amusant, en soi, de voir comment Becky et Stacey transforment ça en une sorte de concours, et que celle qui s’amuse le plus gagne !

(33 - signes)  
C’est là que Marlene aurait dû commencer à se méfier. 

(34 - jour de chance)  
Aujourd’hui elle trouve de la famille, des amis, de l’amour, du fun, et peut-être plus encore !

(35 - mémoire sélective)  
Le pire, c’est que le lendemain, elle ne s’en souviendra même plus. 

(36 - obligation)  
Quand même, le principe de l’amusement, c’est justement qu’on n’y est pas forcé ?

(37 - rendre des comptes)  
C’est compliqué, d’équilibrer _donner_ et _prendre_ …

(38 - triomphe)  
Elle a quand même réussi à prouver quelque chose !

(39 - la dernière fois)  
Mais après ça, elle arrête, n’est-ce pas ?

(40 - fin du monde)  
Pour Marlene la vie s’arrête avec le mur du Zoo, mais si elles tiennent à la pousser au-delà, he bien…

(41 - avantage)  
Il faut bien que faire partie de la grande famille des mustélidés !

(42 - la parole est d’or)  
Marlene a donné sa parole à Private qu’il ne lui arriverait rien de mal en présence des Blairelles, et elle sait qu’il lui fait confiance comme elle leur fait confiance. 

(43 - à l’arrivée)  
Alors, qu’a-t-elle appris de cette journée, elle ?

(44 - immensité)  
Le monde est trop grand pour Marlene ; heureusement, elle a son truc pour y faire face désormais. 

(45 - anticipation)  
Elle n’a peut-être pas pensé à tout en s’engageant là-dedans…

(46 - faire face aux conséquences)  
Et maintenant, il va falloir faire avec – pour de bon. 

(47 - des problèmes multipliés)  
Si elle dit oui, ça n’aura plus de fin, mais si elle dit non, qu’est-ce qu’elle prend comme risque ?

(48 - un jeu appelé domination)  
[Comme elles peuvent à peine se distinguer l’une de l’autre, il leur faut bien un autre animal extérieur à prendre comme contre-point…]  
Si la force est vraiment le seul message qui passe, alors…

(49 - toi dessus, moi dessous)  
Dans le feu de l’action, elles ne savent plus très bien qui est qui – mais quelle importance à la fin ?

(50 - nervosité)  
Marlene commence à sentir le moindre de ses poils se hérisser par lui-même.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une journée dantesque !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À fond dedans !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Becky/Stacy/Marlene/Private  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** pourvu que Dreamworks et Nickelodeon ne sachent jamais…
> 
> **Thèmes :** prompts supplémentaires/de remplacement empruntés à un_fandom   
> **Continuité :** _Badger Pride_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 25 - x une seule phrase, ~700 mots

(o1 - tout s’oublie)  
D’accord, Marlene a bien failli les découper en tranches à coups de griffe, mais elle ne l’a pas fait au final, et c’était de bonne guerre – avec le temps, Becky et Stacy ajoutent cet incident à tous les trucs à la fois fun et dangereux et fun parce que dangereux qu’elles ont fait ensemble.

(o2 - leurs yeux enflammés)  
La sauvagerie luit dans leurs yeux – puisqu’on tient tant à ce qu’elles se montrent à la hauteur de leur réputation, elles vont faire de leur… pire. 

(o3 - je peux presque te toucher)  
Becky et Stacy n’ont aucune notion d’espace personnel et si Marlene recule un tant soit peu elles s’en font un jeu de course-poursuite. 

(o4 - la chaleur qui s’évapore)  
Marlene prononce accidentellement un mot de travers et tout à coup, elles n’ont plus envie de rire ni d’être gentilles. 

(o5 - soulevé plus haut)  
Faites-leur confiance à toutes les trois : grâce à elles le petit Private en ressortira grandi !

(o6 - je goûte)  
C’est pour rigoler, qu’elles font semblant de mordre un peu Private. 

(o7 - tes gestes)  
Impossible qu’elles gardent leurs pattes juste pour elles, il faut toujours qu’elles touchent les bêtes qu’elles aiment. 

(o8 - avec des plaintes vagues)  
Elles n’acceptent aucune excuse – en fait, elles refusent totalement de les entendre !

(o9 - célèbre aujourd’hui)  
Elles vivent au jour le jour et entendent bien imposer cette vision du monde à tous leurs amis… du jour. 

(10 - il est aube)  
Private amène quelque chose de tout nouveau, de très lumineux, qui les distrairait _presque_ de Marlene. 

(11 - un pas satiné)  
À partir du moment où leur démarche prédatrice devient un jeu, que les coussinets sur lesquelles elles dansent font oublier les griffes dessous, elles pourraient en remontrer à n’importe quel chat. 

(12 - je veux te prendre dans mes bras)  
Allez, allez, câlin de groupe !

(13 - nocturnes extases)  
Et comme elles sont des animaux nocturnes à la base, elles entendent bien s’éclater _toute la nuit !_

(14 - ses regards sont voilés)  
Quand Marlene commence à regarder un peu dans le vague, Becky et Stacy insistent encore et encore et encore pour savoir ce qui ne va pas et comment la distraire. 

(15 - merci)  
C’était une journée formidable avec elles, elle s’est amusée comme jamais, merci beaucoup, et est-ce qu’on peut dire que c’est terminé maintenant ?

(16 - un problème?)  
Elles sont incapables d’envisager que quoi que ce soit puisse mal se passer (jusqu’à ce que…)

(17 - faux pas)  
…Qui c’est qu’elle _traite_ de Blaireaux ?

(18 - le prix à payer)  
Ben, oui, elles sont un peu fatiguée, c’est vrai, mais juste un peu et c’est amplement mérité pour le temps passé avec leur nouvelle cousine extra préférée (et leur mascotte) !

(19 - innocence)  
La naïveté et la gentillesse du petit manchot sont hilarantes, elles adorent le taquiner, mais à choisir, elles préfèrent quand même Marlene : elle est plus sur leur longueur d’onde, c’est plus facile de s’entendre avec elle et de s’amuser avec elle, plutôt que d’elle. 

(20 - problème de logique)  
Si qui que ce soit prétend qu’elles sont violentes, lors Becky et Stacy lui referont le portrait pour faire taire ses allégations !

(21 - insaisissable)  
Qui aurait cru que l’Esprit de la Loutre était tout ce à quoi aspiraient les Blaireaux ?

(22 - requête)  
Et ensuite on fera ça, et puis ça, et puis ça, et puis… quoi ? une pause ? vraiment ? …oh bon…

(23 - de noirs archanges)  
OK, elles n’avaient pas prévu que le groupe d’oiseaux justiciers viendraient les empêcher de s’amuser… ou de se faire massacrer. 

(24 - mon trésor de rêves maints)  
Becky et Stacy rêvent d’un ou une partenaire qui les comprendra parfaitement, qui partagera exactement la même vision de la vie qu’elles… en fait, si elles ne se confondaient pas déjà presque l’une en l’autre, elles se rendraient compte que ce sont déjà ce qu’elles sont. 

(25 - tendresse affolée)  
C’est dingue quand même qu’elles aient tellement envie d’attraper Marlene et Private et de les serrer fort et de les ramener dans leur grotte et de ne plus jamais les laisser repartir !


End file.
